Cytadela Lodowej Korony
Poniższy artykuł dotyczy budynku. Aby znaleźć informacje o lochu rajdowym, zobacz hasło Icecrown Citadel (instancja). Aby znaleźć informacje o 5-osobowych instancjach, zobacz hasło Frozen Halls. thumb|242px|Grafika koncepcyjna Cytadeli autorstwa Petera LeeCytadela Lodowej Korony to najpotężniejsza forteca Plagi i ostatni bastion przerażającego Króla Lisza. Cytadela została wzniesiona na zamarzniętych pustkowiach Lodowej Korony na kontynencie Northrend wokół Zamarzniętego Tronu, który niegdyś więził ducha Ner'zhula, aż ten połączył się z Arthasem Menethilem, by stworzyć Króla Lisza. Wzniesiona z saronitu Cytadela jest zamieszkana przez najpotężniejsze sługi Króla Lisza - wielką armię żywych umarłych stojącą między swoim panem a tymi, którzy pragną jego zguby. Historia Nazwa Lodowej Korony stała się znana, gdy Kil'jaeden cisnął Króla Lisza z powrotem do świata śmiertelników. Więzienie Ner'zhula wbiło się głęboko w lodowiec. Tu Król Lisz przebywał do czasu, aż uwolnił go Arthas Menethil i ta dwójka połączyła swoje osobowości w ciele Arthasa. Połączenie wywołało tak potężną eksplozję, że znaczna część lodowca została zmieciona z powierzchni ziemi. Pozostała z tego wielka lodowa iglica: Zamarznięty Tron, na którym zasiada Król Lisz, władca Plagi. Wrath of the Lich King thumb|Aktualna panorama Cytadeli Cytadela Lodowej Korony dominuje nad Northrend - widoczna z daleka struktura i dom najpotężniejszej armii nieumrałych, jaką widział świat. W niej mieszka Król Lisz, tyran o niemal boskiej mocy władający niezmordowaną rzeszą poddanych, pragnący powalić Azeroth na kolana. Szturm na potężną cytadelę to jedno z najbardziej ryzykownych przedsięwzięć w historii Azeroth, a także jedno z kluczowych. Legendarni bohaterowie Tirion Fordring z Srebrzystej Krucjaty i Darion Mograine połączyli siły, by poprowadzić natarcie przez bramy Lodowej Korony, a zarówno Horda, jak i Przymierze poświęciły wiele żywotów, by dotrzeć tak daleko. Nie mogą sobie pozwolić na porażkę. Rządy Króla Lisza muszą zostać zakończone. Cytadela Lodowej Korony to potężna budowla znajdująca się na pograniczu Smoczego Cmentarzyska i Lodowej Korony. Jej południowe wejście, Brama Przekleństwa Angrathar, wzniesiono przed Dziedzińcem Czaszek, otoczonym przez Twierdzę Fordragona i Awangardę Kor'kronów. Północne wejście wychodzi na Dziedziniec Kości i znajduje się w górach południowej Lodowej Korony. Otoczone jest przez potężne umocnienia i podobne do ostrzy iglice, wieże wyraźnie odcinające się na tle nieba Lodowej Korony. Cytadela Lodowej Korony to miejsce ostatniego aktu World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, gdzie Król Lisz przebywa jako ostatni boss. Chociaż gracze stykali się z Arthasem wielokrotnie podczas kampanii w Northrend, w tym podczas wydarzeń pod Bramą Przekleństwa, to właśnie tutaj dojdzie do ostatniego starcia, o którym informacje pojawiły się dopiero prawie rok po wydaniu dodatku. Twórcy gry stwierdzili, iż sądzą, że dodanie rajdu Czarna Świątynia, gdzie miało miejsce spotkanie z Illidanem Stormragem tak szybko, jak to zrobili (około cztery miesiące po wydaniu World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade) było błędem. Ich celem w Wrath of the Lich King było upewnienie się, że Arthas nie stanie się szybko tylko kolejnym starciem do kolekcjonowania ekwipunku, zanim pojawi się nowa, bardziej wymagająca zawartość. Zewnętrzna część Cytadeli została gruntownie przemodelowana w patchu 3.3.0 wraz z otwarciem instancji rajdowej; główna iglica została znacznie podwyższona i uzyskała bardziej cylindryczny kształt, a na szczycie dodano lodową platformę (w instancji właśnie na niej stoi Zamarznięty Tron). W RPG Z nazwy można wywnioskować, że Cytadela Lodowej Korony to potężna forteca wzniesiona na lodowcu, o grubych murach, potężnych wieżach strażniczych i masywnych wrotach. Nie do końca. Większość Cytadeli kryje się pod ziemią. Lodowiec popękał, tworząc głęboką przepaść. Plaga ją zagospodarowała, wykuwając podziemne poziomy po obu stronach rozpadliny, tworząc mosty i korytarze, a nawet solidnie umocowane komnaty przerzucone nad nią. Nie dziwne, że Cytadela Lodowej Korony to mroźne, niegościnne miejsce. Nie ma tu ozdób, futer czy dywanów, nawet ognisk, niczego, co mogłoby ją ogrzać. Stworzenia Plagi po cichu wędrują obok siebie, skupione na swoich zadaniach. Mieszkają tu wszystkie ich gatunku, w tym zombie, widma, jak i stworzenia ukształtowane z chłodnej energii. Na dnie rozpadliny znajduje się Zamarznięty Tron, serce Plagi i prywatna komnata Króla Lisza. Tronem jest blok lodu, w którym Ner'zhul przybył do Azeroth, na którym obecnie zasiada Arthas. Ciekawostki Przedstawiona w grze architektura Cytadeli oraz innych fortec Plagi została ukształtowana na podobieństwo Orthanku, Barad-dûr oraz innych mrocznych fortec z Władcy Pierścieni. Grafika Koncepty Frozenthrone.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Zamarzniętego Tronu Icecrown_citadel.jpg|Zamarznięty Tron w Cytadeli Lodowej Korony przedstawiony na kartach Lands of Mystery Icecrown-Wrath-Login.jpg|Cytadela widoczna na ekranie logowania w Wrath of the Lich King Icecrown_Citadel_Interior.jpg|Widok na wnętrzna w Warcraft: Legends Volume 4 Image6_IcecrownCitadel.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna wnętrz Icecrown_Citadel_Art_Peter_Lee_2.jpg|Koncepcja autorstwa Petera Lee Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne Ice_Crown_Citadel_Night.jpg|Zamarznięty Tron widoczny na pierwotnym ekranie logowania do Warcraft III Throne_Chamber.jpg|Zewnętrzne mury Zamarzniętego Tronu przed połączeniem Arthasa z Ner'zhulem Lich_King_in_the_Frozen_Throne_WC3.jpg|Zamarznięty Tron z Ner'zhulem uwięzionym w środku LichKA.jpg|Nowy Król Lisz siedzący na szczycie strzaskanego Zamarzniętego Tronu IceCrown1.jpg|Ostateczny wygląd ekranu logowania do Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Icecrowncitadel1.jpg|Cytadela we Wrath of the Lich King Icecrowncitadel2.jpg|Zbliżenie na wrota Cytadeli Icecrown3.jpg|Lewe przedmurze Icecrown_Citadel_from_Dalaran.jpg|Cytadela widoczna z tarasu Fioletowej Cytadeli w Dalaranie Spire.jpg|Schody wiodące do Zamarzniętego Tronu Icecrown_Citadel_Updated_Model.jpg|Uaktualniony wygląd Cytadeli w patchu 3.3.0 Icecrown_Citadel_-_Frozen_Throne_Platform.jpg|Platforma na szczycie Cytadeli IcecrownCitadelCompare.jpg|Porównanie pierwotnego i nowego wyglądu Cytadeli Filmy Wrath of the Lich King - Patch 3.3 Fall of the Lich King Fall of the Lich King Ending de:Eiskronenzitadelle en:Icecrown Citadel es:Icecrown Citadel fr:Citadelle de la Couronne de glace it:Icecrown Citadel nl:Icecrown Citadel Kategoria:Cytadela Lodowej Korony Kategoria:Icecrown Kategoria:Plaga